Corre, Duncan, Corre
by CoRaZoN de CrIsTaL111
Summary: Papa por favor no, no fue su culpa, el significa mucho para mi, papa por favor no, nos vamos a casar, solo espera y veras. Dedicado a eclipse total


Hola, aquí les dejo mi primer song-fic, espero que les guste ^^

Antes de comenzar, quiero añadir que este song-fic está dedicado a eclipse total, ya que se que le encantan y quiero que el primero que haga sea para ella, ¡espero que te guste ^^!

**Los personajes de isla del drama y sus secuelas no me pertenecen **_(por desgracia u.u)_

* * *

_**Daddy please don't**_

_**It wasn't his fault**_

_**He means so much to me**_

_**Daddy please don't**_

_**We're gonna get married**_

_**Just you wait and see!**_

Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Courtney Smith, ella era una chica educada, buena estudiante, rica y sobre todo muy hermosa, la conocí en la preparatoria, al principio nos odiábamos, era de esperarse, ella era la tipo A y yo era un busca problemas, nos gritábamos, insultábamos (Para ser una chica de sociedad tenía una boca muy sucia), una vez hasta intento matarme pero…..esa es otra historia, después de meses de odiarnos a muerte, empecé a sentir algo extraño hacia ella, no sabía que era, hasta que un día lo supe: estaba enamorado, eso lo descubrí porque la bese, si como lo oyen, ¡la bese!, solo lo hice por hacerla enfadar, pero al final me correspondió, después de unos momentos me empujo y se fue corriendo, típico.

Después de ese momento, todo tomo sentido, ahora mi nuevo objetivo era hacerla mi novia a como diera lugar, les confesare que fue muy difícil, porque vamos, ¿Qué chica como ella se enamoraría de una persona como yo?, pero al final lo conseguí, me amaba tanto como yo ella, pero después llego otro problema: su padre, un día fui a recogerla a su casa, me vio y supo que era un delincuente, el no quería que su adorada hija saliera con alguien como yo, así que le grito y la castigo, pero eso no cambio nada, ella y yo nos seguíamos viendo en secreto, hasta que terminamos la preparatoria y decidí dar el siguiente paso: le pedí matrimonio, ella gustosa y con lagrimas en los ojos acepto.

Nunca imagine que un día tan perfecto acabaría tan mal.

_**Every night, the same old dream,**_

_**I hate to close my eyes**_

_**I can't erase the memory,**_

_**The sound of Julie's cry**_

_**She called me up, late that night**_

_**She said, "Joe, don't come over,**_

_**My Dad and I just had a fight**_

_**And he stormed out the door!**_

_**I've never seen him act this way,**_

_**My God, he's goin' crazy!**_

_**He said he's gonna make you pay**_

_**For what we done- he's got a GUN!**_

_**So run, Joey run, Joey run!"**_

Desde ese día, no puedo dormir tranquilo, cada vez que cierro los ojos tengo el mismo sueño, no puedo borrar de mi memoria la voz de Courtney llorando, ella me llamo en la noche por teléfono y me dijo:

—Duncan, no vengas a mi casa otra vez, mi padre y yo nos peleamos, se entero de que seguimos viéndonos, ¡entro a mi habitación! ¡Nunca lo he visto actuar de esta manera! ¡Dice que me hará pagar por lo que hice! ¡Tiene un arma! ¡Por favor corre, Duncan, corre! — y se corto.

_**Got in my car, and I drove like mad**_

_**'Til I reached Julie's place,**_

_**She ran to me, with tear-filled eyes**_

_**And bruises on her face!**_

_**All at once I saw him there,**_

_**Sneaking up behind me (Woman's voice: Watch out!)**_

_**Then Julie yelled, "He's got a gun!"**_

Me metí a mi auto y fui directo a la casa de Courtney, cuando llegue ella corrió hacia mí, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y moretones en su cara, jamás me sentí tan triste, la abrase y después vi a su padre armado, estaba detrás de mí.

— ¡cuidado! — grito Courtney.

_**And she stepped in front of me**_

_**Suddenly, a shot rang out**_

_**And I saw Julie falling!**_

_**I ran to her, I held her close**_

_**When I looked down, my hands were red!**_

_**And here's the last words Julie said...**_

Entonces ella se puso enfrente de mí, y de repente, se escucho un disparo, lo único que vi después fue a Courtney cayendo, corrí hacia ella y la volví abrazar, pero cuando mire hacia abajo, mis manos estaban rojas, no podía para de llorar al ver al amor de mi vida, ahí tirada desangrándose, hasta que de pronto, hablo casi en un susurro:

—papa por favor no, no tuvo la culpa, el significa mucho para mí, papa por favor no, nos vamos a casar…..….— después cerró los ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

Corre, Duncan, Corre, Duncan, Corre, Duncan, Corre, Duncan, Corre, Duncan, Corre, Duncan, Correee!

_**Daddy please don't**_

_**It wasn't his fault**_

_**He means so much to me**_

_**Daddy please don't**_

_**We're gonna get married**_

_**Run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey run, Joey ruuun!**_

* * *

Y bien? Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti eclipse que utilice todo mi esfuerzo y cariño para hacérlo ^^.

Bien eso es todo…..

**¡dejen reviews! :DD**

Bye :)


End file.
